


Lex On Superman

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-14
Updated: 2003-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately, not the smut the title might promise.  But you know me, kids. there's plenty of time for that later.  For now, let's delve into the philosophy and ironies of the many faces of Superman, from the point of view of a brilliant man destined to be evil, namely, Lex Luthor.  Oh, before you ask, this technically qualifies as slash.  And technicality, my friends, is all that matters in the Luthorverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex On Superman

## Lex On Superman

by SkaterBoy

[]()

* * *

Superman and I were put on this earth for the same reason: to dominate mankind. Why Jerry Siegel made us mortal enemies, I'll never understand. Realistic? Yes. Preferable? No. 

Superman and I would make a great team. With his powers and my mind, we could overthrow every existing government in days. Every human would be under our undisputable power. Imagine, as John Lennon said, no countries, no religion, no possessions. Spending weekdays terrorizing the world and weekends at his Fortress of Solitude in Antartica. 

The arrangement we have now leaves me in control, if only over Superman. As it is, most people would describe it as domestic abuse. It's not in the comics, or in the movies. The WB, at least, is starting to understand the kind of relationship Clark and I could have had if I had spent so much time in Smallville. 

It started because Superman and I were friends. Clark and I, to be technical, before he knew about his powers. I can't count the number of times I've offered a partnership to him, but he always takes the good way out, choosing to save flood victims instead of playing God of War with me. Such a damn shame, denying his destiny like that. He's been brainwashed by the public's need for saviors and goodness that Siegel instilled in him. 

The worst part is that instead of letting me live my life the way I choose, Superman finds it necessary to thwart my every attempt at world domination. So I made a choice. The biggest challenge, bigger than the atomic bomb, bigger than world domination. All my tests, all my rejected offers, made worth my time when I learned about Kryptonite. The only thing besides lust that will bring Superman to his knees. 

They can't show it in the movies. Superman is about truth, justice, and the American way, not me actually triumphing over him. Had they told the truth, I never would have failed, because I wouldn't have been stupid enough to leave Christopher Reeve alone in the pool with the Kryptonite around his neck so that bitch could save him. If I actually tried to kill him, he would be dead. His death is not my goal. 

He refuses to join me. And if he will not be my equal, the only alternative is to be my inferior. Because Lex Luthor is inferior to no one. I want to see him hurt and hear him beg. For his life, for the lives of his precious humans. For me. For my mercy, for my cock. For everything. 

I have seen him hurt and I have heard him beg. Not just in the comics and movies in which Siegel and Puzo debased me. Numerous times, a beautiful sight, a glorious sound, such power in Kryptonite. Spending hours creating schemes to get Superman's attention and kill a few civilians in one stone's throw. He never seems to care that I could technically kill him I wanted to. Every single time he falls for it, just so he can save a few lives he's meant to destroy anyway. 

But maybe it would be too easy that way. Maybe he thinks I wouldn't respect him if he joined me willingly. If that's what he thinks, then he's right. Because the day he comes to me willingly is the day he's not worth my time. That time, I wouldn't take the Kryptonite away. I would let him die. And I would watch. 

In this light, I'm glad we're enemies. It makes fucking him so much sweeter. That doesn't come until after, though. After I threaten innocents, lure him to me, let him lecture at me, before I turn the rock on him and make him fear for his life. When I take it away long enough to let him recover, he looks at me with wounded eyes, and I know he's remembering the few times I was good to him, before he refused my offer outright, when we were both eager and willing. When we were both young. When I was just Lex and he was just Clark. 

Superman, like no one else, hurts. He takes my attack on his life as a personal affront. I know it's just business, destiny, his denial of what we're supposed to be, could be together, but Superman doesn't believe in destiny. The closest to destiny he believes in is karma, and even then only the justice of karma, not its existence as a inevitable force. 

I show him karma. I take the pain it causes when he denies me and turn it on him in a more salient form. Physical pain for mental, recompense for rejection, screwing for being screwed over. That's my justice. 

After, I apologize. Because I want him to enjoy it too. I apologize, he takes. He takes a solution we made, when our affair started, a diluted mixture of green and red Kryptonite, green so he can feel it like a human, red so the green doesn't make him sick. It gets absorbed into his bloodstream and gets even more diluted. He's building up an immunity to it, but it still affects him. 

Even with the Kryptonite he's strong. Tightest ass I've ever been in. But he's submissive. He can't show that part of himself to anyone besides me, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Any other way I wouldn't want him. But weak and begging and almost human, Superman under me. I'm always on top, on top of the world, on top of him, pounding the Man of Steel into something raw and salient. Not a two dimensional character from an archaic comic but a body and a defiant soul. Wanting desperately to be human and I give that to him. The power I gain over him is priceless. 

Until he says yes, it will be this way. Murder, lecture, Kryptonite, apology, sex. He gives the cycle momentum with his denial and we're constantly in orbit around each other. 

What we have is constant. Never tedious. And always painful. Superman won't let me fulfill my destiny, but if I ever want it badly enough, I can kill him. For now, it's enough to have control over him. Mentally, physically, eternally. 


End file.
